


Evil

by sara47q



Series: Crazy is the New Normal [3]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara47q/pseuds/sara47q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As with most things in life, the blame lies with Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil

Another day, another Avenger’s meeting. It still surprised Darcy sometimes that she had enough clearance to be in these meetings, let alone taking official notes for them. The lights were dim as the Avengers sat around an oval table and watched Director Fury’s visual aids during his presentation.

She was in her customary corner, diligently taking notes while Director Fury spoke about his new initiatives, when her phone lightly vibrated. She wonders who could be texting her when almost everyone she knows is in this meeting as she glances down. Tony. OF COURSE.

She glances at him across the table before she reads his message.

“I’m bored.”

She quickly responds with, “Dude, some of us are working. Text your boytoy.”

“He doesn’t know how. You entertain me.”

She rolled her eyes and went back to her note-taking.

“You can’t ignore me, Ms. Lewis.”

“Darcy” She wondered how long it would take him to leave her alone if she didn’t respond.

“Do you think Fury sleeps in the eyepatch?”

“Darcy” She could hear the whine in his text.

“Coulson- boxers or briefs?”

“Darcy” Seriously, did he never give up?

“From your angle, can you see where Clint’s hands are?”

“Darcy” Coulson was starting to give her his version of the fish-eye, like it was her fault! But she just HAD to keep checking her phone, there could be a super-villain related emergency!

“Do you think Steve would like it if I added an American Flag to Iron Man’s ass?”

“Darcy”

“What color are your panties?”

Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. “Panties? I ran out of clean ones yesterday. I’m wearing some of yours.”

As Tony read her response, he sat up straight in his chair and swiveled slightly to look at her and she got the response, “I don’t wear any.”

 She stared straight ahead at Director Fury, but slowly and deliberately crossed her legs, happy she’d worn a long skirt today.

His response of “EVIL” came quickly afterwards.

Steve looked confused from his position next to Tony, so he wrote something down and showed it to him. “Dear God,” she thought. “These are Superheroes who frequently save the world, and we’re passing notes in class like high schoolers.”

Steve read the note and turned big eyes on her. Darcy noticed Coulson looking at all three of them suspiciously, so she continued to stare straight ahead with the most innocent look possible on her face, fully prepared to blame everything on Tony if it came down to it. She knew Coulson would buy it. “It’s usually Stark’s fault,” was practically the first thing she’d learned from him. It came right after, “here’s your desk, right outside my office” and “don’t leave the coffee pot empty without refilling it.”

It’s not like he was wrong, especially in this instance. It was all Tony’s fault.


End file.
